


we are one and the same

by PileOnThePink



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Breathplay, Collars, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm so gross, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW MakoHaru Week, NSFW Makoharu week-chapter 12, One-Shots, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Snippets, Submission, Vampires, Vibrators, Werewolves, Writing Exercise, actual bondage now, catboy!haru, gagging, jealous mako, lewd lewd lewd, light bdsm talk, lots of puppy dog tails lately, oversensitivity, please help me find jesus, possessive haru, pretty much all smut, really intense rimming, this entire fic is full of sin, this is what happens on rainy sundays, welcome to trashville, what do you expect with haru at this point, why am i so gross omg, you've got the kink then I've got just the twink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOnThePink/pseuds/PileOnThePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makoharu collections of posted drabbles and oneshots</p><p>(Basically, a dumping ground for smut-related writing exercises, (hopefully more sfw stuff in the future to balance it out) because we all know what I'm about at this point.)</p><p>Chapter 12: </p><p>When Makoto had closed his eyes, he expected to wake the next morning, rested and refreshed, ready to plan some fun things to do together with Haruka in order to pass the time. Never did he expect to wake up, feeling restless in the middle of the night, only to look down and see a naked Haruka sucking on his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the package (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta readers:  
> Eclst  
> SereneIceDragon  
> NoodleDoodleGal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing Makoto ordered arrived. Part 1/2.

“But Haru…”

“No.”

“….”

Head bowed slightly, Makoto aimed his very best forlorn expression at his boyfriend. His face was flushed, hopeful, and his bottom lip was even _quivering_. But Haruka simply scoffed at him and turned his head irritably to the side. Because really, Makoto was ridiculous if he thought those sad, puppy eyes were enough to persuade him into doing this.

“ _No_." _  
_

“The University pool is still open. We can go swim there afterwards.”

Haruka’s head shot up instantly, blue eyes shimmering and it was then that he realized his mistake. Makoto still had those eyes trained on him with full force, but those lips were no longer quivering. The smile Makoto sent him was only _knowing_. Not even bothering to look abashed.

Haruka sighed and crossed his arms to glare down at the object on the table between them, petulantly. As if staring at it long enough would cause it to combust under his hard gaze. He was sure that companies that sold these kinds of things were supposed to be more discreet about the packaging, but the words 'Frisky Bedroom Restraint Kit' were printed boldly on the top in dark, red ink.

He gave another long suffering sigh, this time at himself. If it wasn’t Makoto’s patented puppy eyes, then it was the _pool_ and _swimming_  every time.

His prolonged silence must have made Makoto start to become anxious, because the brown-haired boy shifted awkwardly in his seat. The flush on his cheeks darkened as he seemed to consider what he was asking of Haruka and he worried his lip between his teeth.

“Haru, don’t worry about it. If it’s too much, then-“

“Makoto,” Haruka said, stopping him with a direct call of his name and he held up a hand to halt any further rambling. “It’s fine,” he added softly.

He gave the package one final stare before turning back to his boyfriend, trying to not let his own face flame when he saw that Makoto was now smiling at him happily, his whole body seemed to be shaking slightly. Not from fear or rejection this time, but out of relief and excitement.

The sight caused a warm thrill to settle in his lower abdomen and at this point, there was only one thing left to say...

“Tell me what you plan to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come roll around in the trashpile with me at: http://eggdropsoupao3.tumblr.com


	2. the package (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1.

“How is it?” Makoto asks, hands sliding away as he finishes binding the last of the restraints. Haruka is resting against the headboard, in the middle of the bed with his arms extended out to where they are tied off to each bedpost. Black leather cuffs wrapped around the slim, pale wrists. “Not too tight?”

Despite the restraints, and the way his arms and naked body are spread out, Haruka looks calm. In control. The only hint of his arousal is the slight swell of his cock and Makoto chuckles softly because it’s just so like Haruka to appear off put and disinterested. However, Makoto doesn’t miss the way Haruka’s eyes darken with lust when he sits beside him on the bed.

Haruka gives a tentative pull of his arms, and when the cuffs don’t fall away or cause him to immediately wince, he simply shrugs and says, “Its fine.”

“Good.” Makoto pushes himself over so that he’s leaning slightly on his elbows, hovering just over Haruka and he runs his hand along the length of the other’s forearm. His fingers stop midway and his voice is soft, “If at any point you don’t like it, tell me.” His boyfriend may be able to fool anyone else, but Makoto can tell he's a little nervous when he sees those bound wrists twitch.

He lets his hand fall away and their eyes meet. Without either of them moving, they exchange a myriad of words and reassurances in one look. A form of communication only they know, perfected by a closeness and intimacy from being together all their lives.

Haruka is the first to break the eye contact, turning his face away. “Like I’d let you do anything I didn’t want,” he scolds, and Makoto smiles, heart shinning with love.

He reluctantly pulls away to remove his boxers, quickly shifting back onto the bed once he’s located the lube. With his smile still in place, Makoto settles, pushing Haruka's legs apart slightly so he's sitting between them. “Then, what do you want?” he asks.

Haruka lifts his head and Makoto doesn’t know how he does it (because the bed isn’t enough to change the dynamics in their height), but Haruka is looking down his nose at him. Like he's a young lord and Makoto is the stableman, asking what horse he wants to ride for the day. “I want you to stop stalling and fuck me.”

Thin legs wrap around his waist, dragging him forward and Makoto is being pulled into a demanding kiss. His hands are already popping open the bottle of lube, all intentions of taking it slow fading away with each hungry thrust of Haruka’s tongue in his mouth.


	3. how it is for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto changes things up a bit.

"That should be enough," Haruka said, finally removing his fingers and tossing the bottle of lube to the floor. 

Makoto was ready; his puckered hole stretched and quivering in anticipation as he braced himself on his hands and knees on the bed. The change in angle caused a little of the lube coating his entrance to drip down onto the back of his thigh and he felt Haruka’s thumb come up to catch it, massage it into the skin.

They must have used too much this time, not that Makoto thought he needed any of it. They had done this often enough the last few weeks that Makoto’s body had become rather compliant to his partner’s physical demands, much to the brunet’s embarrassment. The state of Makoto’s body hadn’t escaped Haruka’s notice either, as the other boy seemed to be fascinated with how the soft flesh easily gave to the prodding of his fingers. Or how excited Haruka became when he could spread Makoto’s hole open enough to dip his tongue in and suck at the swollen rim, causing Makoto’s body to convulse and writhe at the sensation.

Haruka took the position behind him and slowly ran his hands over Makoto’s bare ass. Makoto could feel the slick, hot head of Haruka’s cock rub against his hole and those hands were on him again, raising his hips up and encouraging him to spread his legs. However, before Haruka could press inside, Makoto shot an arm out to stop him. “Wait, Haru,” he called, and Haruka’s hands instantly fell away as soon as Makoto’s words had registered in his ears. 

Haruka immediately moved to the side of the bed, coming up to Makoto’s front. “What’s wrong?” he asked, glancing the brunet over for any sign of distress. He reached a hand up to caress Makoto’s cheek and Makoto couldn’t help but melt under the tenderness of the touch. “Are you tired?” he inquired further when Makoto didn’t speak, his other hand coming up to rub at the brunet’s back. “We don’t have to-,” Haruka began to say, but Makoto stopped him with a shake of his head.

“I’m fine,” he assured, lowering his hips and shifting closer. “I just thought…” he trailed off, flushing before he decided it was better to just demonstrate what he wanted to do. “Here,” he said, pressing his large hand against Haruka’s chest, and motioned for him to settle further up onto the bed.

Haruka’s intense, blue eyes were watching him curiously, but he didn’t speak as he followed Makoto’s lead, and allowed his partner to maneuver him into sitting up with his back against the plush pillows and headboard. 

Makoto smiled down encouragingly at him as he straddled Haruka’s waist. This position extenuated his height, and Makoto had to bow his head to lean in close to kiss Haruka on the mouth again before he lifted up his hips and shuffled slightly back onto his partner’s lap. The length of Haruka’s wet cock slid against his inner thigh as he moved, and it was all Makoto could do to hold back a moan from wanting to reach down and touch the precome he knew was oozing from the slit, taste it on his tongue.

Makoto was aware that Haruka was still watching him, his partner’s expression still uneasy from not being sure what Makoto was up to. Makoto’s shuffling hadn’t done Haruka’s aching cock any favors and it was even harder now to keep his arousal restrained with their close proximity. Haruka didn’t think he could remain still in that position for much longer before his will inevitably broke and he became a rutting mess. Makoto must have picked up on his body’s crumbling resolve because suddenly, the brunet moved again. Makoto deliberately raised his hips and reached behind himself. All further thoughts on control ceased when Haruka felt Makoto’s hand take hold of his cock, guided it to press against his entrance, and slowly pushed down.

Haruka’s chest tightened as he watched his cock slowly disappear into Makoto, the head bulging against the puckered ring of muscle briefly before it was sucked inside. With the new position, he could feel the muscled walls around him give, and he nearly exploded when Makoto lowered himself fully onto Haruka’s lap, sheathing the remainder of his cock. Both he and Makoto released a long moan simultaneously, and Haruka had to grit his teeth and fight the urge to pull out and thrust back into the wet heat as Makoto settled his weight on his knees, planting his palms on either side of Haruka’s waist to brace himself.

Makoto offered him a soft smile, trying to hide his slight discomfort by not bringing attention to the trembling of his thighs or the way he still sucked in strained breaths through his nose. But Haruka noticed it all anyway and his eyes flickered to Makoto’s face with worry, as he reached out to rest his hands on either side of Makoto’s hips. 

“Makoto,” he warned, his thumbs rubbing with a circular pressure against the skin there, prompting his partner to look back at him. _That’s enough. Let’s stop_.

“No, I’m fine,” Makoto shook his head as he shifted, tensing out the new position, and winced when he felt a twinge of painful resistance from extending his lower back too far. “I wanted to do this,” he gasped out, ignoring the disapproving glare Haruka shot at him.

Haruka frowned, but felt he couldn’t bring himself to press the argument further with the way Makoto was seated on his cock, the slight shifting causing the walls around him to tighten deliciously. It was completely distracting and it definitely didn’t help him remain coherent for long. “Take it easy,” he said begrudgingly, his voice tightening when Makoto shifted again. He decided he’d go with the flow for now. However, if Makoto looked like he was straining himself, he’d put an immediate stop to it.

“I will. Dont worry,” Makoto insisted, forcing his voice to come out light. He took a deep, calming breath and used the strength of his upper arms to assist in lifting his hips up hesitatingly, still testing, and slowly eased them back down again. Haruka sucked in a breath, struggling between watching Makoto move and enjoying the feeling of his cock being rubbed against Makoto’s insides. Each impact had his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and Haruka found that both were too appealing to decide which he preferred. Makoto exchanged a glance with him, green eyes glimmering knowingly, before he concentrated on trying to move his body further.

The twinge of pain he had felt earlier had eased away and was now manageable. Another time, Makoto might have waited a little longer before continuing, but seeing Haruka’s flushed face and strained shoulders was enough to make him shiver in aroused sympathy. He didn’t want to keep Haruka waiting any longer. 

Exhaling heavily, Makoto started to move earnestly, but not without initial difficulty. He was unused to moving his body like this since Haruka often took on the more dominant role, spoiling Makoto, by doing most of the work. So the first rocking movements of his hips came out shaky and uncertain as he tried to find a steady rhythm that both he and Haruka could enjoy. Each time he lifted his hips, the muscles in his legs and thighs quivered with resistance, and he quickly began to rely on gravity to bring him back down. His body’s large size made it hard for him to do it all gracefully, and he had to keep his back straight in order to assure that Haruka’s cock didn’t slip out. All of this, along with the odd angle that he thrust himself down on caused Makoto to grow tired quickly.

The slower pace caught Haruka’s attention, and his hands gripped tighter onto Makoto’s waist, helping to guide him up, while partially thrusting his own hips when Makoto came back down. Makoto cried out at the unexpected push of Haruka’s cock going further into him, voice becoming breathy and eyes fluttering shut as he said Haruka’s name. Haruka felt his own stomach lurch at the sound, his cock twitching as he watched Makoto whine loudly each time they came together.

But Haruka wanted more. He released Makoto’s waist and grasped his partner’s ass firmly. Still leading the pace, he used his thumbs to spread the cheeks wide open, enjoying the low groans Makoto let out as his hole swallowed Haruka’s cock over and over. Makoto arched into him, and Haruka used his hold on Makoto’s ass to guide his partner further into his lap. He tightened his grip, and slammed Makoto’s ass down frantically in an attempt to prolong the sensation, knowing that with each thrust, he was growing closer to release.

Now that Makoto didn’t have to worry about balancing himself with Haruka’s help, he slipped a hand between them to trail down his stomach to his groin. Mewling, Makoto caught Haruka’s eye as he stroked himself, and the air between them suddenly became impossibly hot. Hotter still as Haruka tilted his head up to kiss Makoto, unable to suppress the heady sigh that escaped when their tongues met.

The sight of Makoto stroking himself had been enough to break Haruka’s last semblance of control and all he wanted to do now was feel as much of Makoto as he could. His thrusts quickened, and he could hear Makoto whimper above him, head thrashing and body swaying from it all. Haruka brought his hand up, pushed away Makoto’s own, and stroked his partner’s erection frantically.

His cock pulsed as he thrust deep into Makoto and he came with a loud grunt. Haruka pressed his mouth to Makoto’s shoulder, biting down and nipping at the skin as he rode out the last wave of his orgasm. The sound sent a tingle running down Makoto’s spine and he could feel Haruka’s come filling him, melting him.

Through it all, Haruka didn't cease in fondling Makoto, and soon, the brunet's back was tensing and his thighs clamped down on either side of Haruka’s waist. Makoto sighed his name as he came, releasing into Haruka’s hand, and the excess semen that didn’t collect in Haruka’s palm dripped onto both their laps.

Makoto sank into him, body spent and Haruka used his hold on Makoto’s upper body to shift him so that they were both reclined against the headboard, facing each other. He slowly pulled out of Makoto, aware that his own semen was easing out of the brunet's hole and leaking slightly onto the bedsheets. But Makoto looked too tired to move or care as he shut his eyes, his body loose and relaxed. Haruka didn’t have the heart to make him get up and shower properly.

“Go to sleep, I’ll take care of you,” Haruka urged, brushing his clean hand through the brunet’s hair. Makoto gave a soft, pleasant hum and shifted closer so that he was partially leaning against Haruka’s side. His partner’s heated, naked skin felt nice against his own and Makoto found it easy to fall asleep, entrusting Haruka to take care of the rest.


	4. of blood and moonlight (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and Werewolves were never meant to be together. Part 1/2.

It was taboo for a werewolf to bring a vampire into its bed. But there Haruka was, calmly studying the mundane details of Makoto's bedroom with those glowing, blue eyes of his. The sight should have had the warning bells going off in his head, but Makoto remained captivated, entranced.

Long, icy fingers traced the pulse line of his neck. The unexpected contrast in body temperature between them made Makoto jerk reflexively, but he couldn’t blame the cold on the way his heart went thump, thump, thump…

“Don't be nervous. Your blood isn’t what I want tonight. As for you…” The fingers trailed lower until they reached the collar of Makoto’s shirt, and started undoing the buttons. “Judging by the way you were watching me at the bar, I doubt it was because you wanted my head on a plate,” the vampire muttered dryly.

Makoto laughed, and was relieved that a few of the nervous butterflies in his stomach seemed to float away. “It looks much better where it is,” he admitted.

The corners of Haruka’s lips twitched as he finished the last button, and wasted no time in pulling the shirt open and off. Makoto gently halted his hands, preventing them from exploring the newly exposed flesh. “But…the others,” he said, biting his lip and staring down at where their hands now rested in his lap. For as much as this felt right, his mind kept screaming at him, telling him that what he was about to do was wrong. “What if they saw us? What if they find out?”

In the big city, it wasn’t unusual for vampires and werewolves to intermingle in public. Tokyo was too big to maintain territories properly and the older vampires and werewolves had long ago decided that it was easier to blend in with the humans if they weren’t constantly at odds with one another. So the younger generations often formed acquaintanceships, even going as far as to dine together and study together. There was nothing unusual about that, but it was another thing to enjoy each other’s company in private.

“Relax, your pack mates were too busy guzzling alcohol to notice that we disappeared,” Haruka insisted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the werewolf flinched at the reminder of his friends. “My brother and his mate had already left by that point to feed. No one knows.”

“Then… we can be together?” Makoto faced him again, held Haruka’s gaze and the vampire could see the werewolf’s expression shifting, easing out tentatively.

“Yes,” Haruka nodded, leaning in so that their faces were only a breath away. They were so close and Makoto’s scent was so strong that it enveloped the room. To Haruka, Makoto did not smell musky and off-putting like the other werewolves. Makoto’s scent was sweet, and airy, like the faint whiff of wisterias in spring. From the moment they’d met, Haruka had found it addicting. It’d be in his clothes and hair by the time they were through. And maybe later, when he returned back to his home, Haruka would still be able to catch the remnants of Makoto’s scent on his own skin. “We can be however we want to be.” Then, with a feral snarl, Haruka snatched his hands out of Makoto's hold and forcibly shoved the brunet onto his back.

Makoto’s head snapped up in alarm, his pupils dilating and hackles raising on instinct. While the sight would have intimidated anyone else, Haruka did not appear perturbed. Instead, his body seemed to tremble with wild excitement as he loomed over Makoto and settled himself down firmly to straddle the brunet’s stomach.

“Easy, dog,” Haruka soothed, voice low and delicious. There was a flash of teeth and a growl from Makoto, but the vampire merely snorted at the sight. He knew that Makoto would never make a move to hurt him. “You forget who is in charge here,” he admonished lazily with a flick of his finger at Makoto's nose. The werewolf released a short sniff in response. “The only one allowed to bite tonight is me.”


	5. of blood and moonlight (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 3. Part 2/2.

Stepping out into the alley behind the bar, Makoto wandered until he was far enough in that he couldn’t be seen from the street. With a sigh, he leaned partially against the wall and ignored the dust that brushed against his clothes.

 _What am I doing?_ He placed his face in his hands, thankful that at least now, he was by himself. No one else needed to know that he was there, alone in the dark. Looking pathetic and jealous.

Overall, the evening had been going well. Makoto was with his pack mates, drinking and laughing, and then Haruka, Sousuke, and Rin had walked in.

He had been unprepared for the way his heart sank as he watched Rin playfully nudge Haruka over their drinks. Or the way that Rin casually smirked and said something that would rile Haruka up. But the worst of it was when Rin placed a hand on Haruka’s shoulder and the two exchanged a glance.

After that, Makoto couldn’t stand watching them together any longer.

“So this is where you turned up,” a voice called out and Makoto whipped his head around, fear momentarily twisting in his stomach until he saw Haruka, now standing with him in the alley. He heaved a breath, unprepared for the wave of warmth that flooded through him at the sight of the vampire in the dim light. It was dizzying, absolutely dizzying and Makoto had to close his eyes, will his heart not to collapse on him before he could speak.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” he admonished, finally able to find the words and Haruka turned his head away petulantly.

“You’re the only night lurker I know that gets nervous after dark,” the vampire huffed, shrugging it off.  He turned back to face Makoto, unable to keep a glimpse of a smile from peeking out as he said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Makoto reflexively answered back. The sinking feeling from earlier finally eased away at the normalcy of their exchange and he hoped that the smile he returned back to Haruka didn’t seem forced. “Weren’t you with Rin and Sousuke?”

“They’re too noisy,” Haruka casually replied. He advanced forward, those stormy eyes pinning Makoto in place. It reminded Makoto of a hawk, how every step Haruka made seemed calculated. Makoto wondered if this was how the humans vampires fed on felt before they died. That tingle of excitement and anticipation that made his palms damp and his mouth suddenly dry. He knew that he should be wary, but his whole body seemed to scream out for Haruka on its own accord. To look at him just like this. To devour him whole.

Haruka stepped into his space and ran his small hands up the length of Makoto’s sides. “I deal with them better when you’re around,” he murmured close to the werewolf’s ear.

Makoto felt his blood heat up and he swallowed hard, aware that just being close to Haruka was enough to cause a stirring in his groin. And though his fingers ached to touch Haruka back, he didn’t dare. They still hadn’t worked out the dynamics between them and from the start, Haruka had been the one calling the shots. Makoto was afraid that if he made a wrong move, it would be the end. He didn’t want that. He never wanted that.

“Is that so?” he asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

“Mm,” Haruka nodded, eyes flickering down at his crotch with interest. “You’ve only been out here for a few minutes and you’re already like this?” the vampire wondered aloud, reaching down to palm Makoto’s erection through his pants. Makoto broke off with a gasp at the blunt touch, his head lulling as he dizzily watched Haruka undo his jeans. Haruka tugged them down to his thighs, along with the boxers, and Makoto hissed reflexively the moment his hot, throbbing cock was exposed to the chilly night air.

“You’re so wet, Makoto,” Haruka breathed, kneeling so that he was eye level with it. Cool fingers reached out and traced over the head where a bead of precum bubbled out from the tip.  They swirled the liquid around, and dipped into the slit, causing Makoto’s hips to jerk forward.

“H-Haru,” he wheezed, legs shaking and he leaned heavily against the wall behind him. His hands found purchase in the grooves of the brick, and he hoped it would be enough to support his weight until he could trust his legs again.

“Be quiet, Makoto,” Haruka ordered and those dark eyes shot up at him, staring him down and while Makoto was not human and couldn’t be compelled by a vampire, he felt the sudden urge to obey. To submit to that commanding gaze like he would an alpha in his own pack.

Makoto averted his eyes, and tipped his head down. His face brightened with shame, body shivering when he felt an even stronger thrum of heat run straight to his dick after following the vampire’s orders. It caused his cock to swell even more and boldly bob up right in front of him, and more importantly, right in front of Haruka’s face.

“Good boy,” Haruka praised, smirking a little as his attention shifted to the engorged erection. “Remember, you must be quiet,” he added quickly, and before Makoto could come to his senses, the vampire took his cock into his mouth.

Haruka was not gentle, he started to suck at a frantic pace, turning Makoto into a whimpering and panting mess. With each quick flick of that cool tongue, Makoto’s legs quivered and when he felt the scrape of Haruka’s teeth against his glans, Makoto had to curl a hand over his mouth and nose to suppress an abrupt yell.

It was all too much, Makoto was being swept away the longer Haruka remained buried between his legs. They had never done this before and the shock and sensation of it all prevented Makoto from being able to move or speak. He was going crazy. He could feel that delicious mouth around him, throat flexing around his shaft; the light brush of the other’s hair against his thigh, and when Haruka grasped his ass, he lost it. He was coming, shaking and sweating as Haruka’s hold tightened on his ass, preventing him from moving away from the wall.

As the last shudders of his orgasm faded away, Makoto’s legs gave out and Haruka eased him down to the ground. He ended up with his upper body leaning partially over Haruka’s and the vampire’s hand guided his head to rest against a slim shoulder. “From now on, you’re mine.”


	6. you leave me breathless (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is such a good boy, really. Part 1/3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader for this and I can't really explain the content in this chapter properly to you so....
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Makoto was wearing his newest outfit tonight and Haruka internally praised himself for having such a good eye. The furry dog ears blended so well with Makoto’s olive brown hair and there was something sensual about the way they lightly brushed against his stomach and leg each time Makoto bobbed his head up and down. The black collar around his neck was a nice touch too, but Haruka’s favorite part of the costume was the butt plug dog tail that was currently buried in Makoto’s ass.

Haruka knew that Makoto liked wearing it too, because each time the brunet moved, his back would arch slightly in an attempt to clench the toy inside him tighter. Each thrust of his hips forced it in a little further, almost close enough to reach that spot and Makoto let out little chirps of pleasure each time the plug rubbed against his insides, or when it dragged against the puckered rim of his hole. Haruka didn’t think that Makoto was even aware that he was doing it though. It must have been a subconscious behavior from enjoying being made to sit on his knees and suck on Haruka’s cock. After all, Makoto was always so desperate and willing to _please_.

“That’s it, Makoto,” Haruka urged from where he sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down to sweep the brunet’s sweaty bangs out of his face. His fingers moved slowly, taking their time to slide over the heated skin. “Such a good _boy_.”

He didn’t miss the way Makoto’s shoulders shivered with pleasure at his praise, nor did he miss the way Makoto’s ass clenched around the toy again. This time, Makoto let out a low whine as he gave a long suck at Haruka’s cock, his tongue rubbing at the hot flesh.

“Open your mouth more,” Haruka hissed, groaning softly as he put his hand on Makoto’s head, careful not to knock off the dog ears, and incidentally tugged on a few of the brown strands in order to maintain a firm grip. “Take it all in now,” he said, guiding his boyfriend’s face further down. Makoto’s nose nudged against his groin as he took the rest of Haruka’s cock into his mouth.

The tip pushed against the back of his throat and Makoto let out a surprised, chocked gasp at the feeling of having both his mouth and throat so full. It made him wheeze slightly and pinpricks of tears formed at the corners of those hazy, green eyes, clinging to the dark lashes as they fluttered from both pleasure and pain. Haruka held Makoto in place for several seconds, enjoying the wet heat that constricted around him. Makoto’s shoulders were tensed and trembling, not being able to breathe as he was, and Haruka watched in fascination as his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a dark red.

Makoto looked beautifully debauched like this, with his lips spread tight around the base of Haruka’s cock. They were red and swollen, glistening wet from all the drool and precum that had leaked out at the sides. A trail of drool had even slid down Makoto’s chin and to his neck. Haruka gently stroked at Makoto’s cheeks, satisfied that he could feel where the firm outline of his length settled between them.

Makoto’s eyes were completely glazed over now, drooping, and his head lulled slightly. The muscles of his throat were still contracting, but it was obvious from the way that Makoto made tiny, desperate thrusts in the air with his hips that he no longer felt pain. Makoto had explained it to him once, that after a while the burning in his lungs would fade away, leaving only a heavy, dull ache that settled in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. Haruka didn’t understand the appeal, but it made Makoto feel good, and that was all that mattered. He liked that he was the only one his boyfriend trusted to do this. To gag him until he nearly blacked out.

When Makoto’s skin began to take on a purple hue, Haruka finally eased off, but didn’t pull out completely.

Makoto drew in long breaths through his nose, his chest heaving as tears trickled down his cheeks. A few droplets of drool spilled out of his slackened mouth and trailed down to his chest, drawing Haruka’s attention to his dark, perk nipples.

They were hard, straining outward in such a way that Haruka couldn’t ignore. He took one between his fingers and pinched, causing Makoto to shudder and clamp his thighs together from where he was kneeling on the floor, hand trailing down his stomach in desperation to stimulate himself. Haruka frowned, seeing Makoto taking liberties without permission, and he pinched the nipple harder in disapproval, making the brunet's hand stop and his body jerk forward with a loud squeak.

“I didn’t tell you to stop sucking, Makoto,” he admonished, moving to the other one and rubbing at it with his thumb before twisting it. Makoto’s nipples were sensitive and Haruka knew that if Makoto’s mouth wasn’t already occupied, he’d surely be screaming. Instead, the brunet let out a muffled cry and swallowed wetly around Haruka’s cock, whimpering helplessly as his boyfriend fondled his chest. He couldn't stop his hips from twitching.

“Don’t touch yourself, either. You don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?” Makoto looked up at that, eyes wide and Haruka imagined that if the accessories Makoto was wearing were real, the ears would be turned down and the faux tail would have curled in around his legs. Makoto hated the word _bad_ and he especially hated it when it was used in situations where they were together like this.

As he expected, Makoto quickly shook his head in answer, causing Haruka’s cock to slip out of his mouth. He looked up at Haruka beseechingly, his face still slightly flushed and damp from his tears, and the sight gave Haruka a strange thrill. He wondered what it said about him that he took pleasure in seeing his boyfriend _cry_. That seeing it made him want to make Makoto cry _again_. Preferably with Makoto positioned on his hands and knees, panting loudly as he took Haruka’s cock over and over.

“Then show me just how good you can be, Makoto.” He grabbed Makoto's collar, pulling at it so that it strained against the brunet’s throat. Makoto’s head snapped up in response. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, now. If you’re good, I’ll fuck your other hole too. Maybe even keep the tail in.”

He didn’t give Makoto time to respond before he used the collar to jerk his boyfriend back onto his cock, thrusting into his mouth at a brutal pace.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come roll around in the trashpile with me at: http://eggdropsoupao3.tumblr.com


	7. you leave me breathless (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 6. Part 2/3.

Haruka continues to fuck Makoto’s mouth, thrusting hard while using his hold on the collar to keep the brunet in place. With every thrust, Haruka pushes in as far as he can go, smirking lightly when he manages to keep hitting the back of Makoto’s throat. It makes the other boy choke again, reducing him to a sobbing and whimpering mess. He unconsciously rocks forward a little each time Haruka pulls back, straining against the collar in order to prolong the sensation he gets when he can’t breathe.

"You love this, don't you, Makoto?" Haruka asks, tugging at the collar and enjoying the way Makoto squirms when it constricts around his throat. The brunet nods his head, causing the dog ears to droop down. “You love it when I fuck your mouth. You like having me fill you up until you're gagging." Haruka gives a few more shallow thrusts with his hips before slowly pulling his cock out of Makoto’s mouth, until only the tip remains, sitting snugly between red, swollen lips.

Makoto whimpers, weakly suckling at the tip and tries to tilt his head forward to capture more of Haruka’s cock. However, the collar is too tight and it digs into his neck, making him hiss and whine as his hands uselessly grope at the floor. Each time Makoto moves, the leather collar pinches his skin and soon the strain becomes enough that it’s pressing right against his windpipe.

It feels so delicious, in a different way compared to having both his mouth and throat full. This way, his breathing is completely cut off and the bruising pressure against his throat aches so wonderfully, making his cock twitch and drip between his open legs. He can’t describe what it does to him, the way it comforts him and makes him feel so good. If he could, he’d be moaning around the tip of Haruka’s cock. For now, he can only shiver and shudder the longer he’s left breathless, his swallows and grunts smothered by the collar.

Haruka watches him through it all, motionless as Makoto's complexion changes, this time the purple hue becoming more prominent around the brunet's face and shoulders. Haruka is pushing the limits now, allowing Makoto to remain without air longer than he usually does when they do this. Makoto just looks so good, with his cloudy eyes and the way his entire body shakes. He's trying so hard to keep his head up and his back straight, but it's all too much. He's feeling too good. His ass is twitching and thrusting in the air, causing the dog tail to slap against his thighs. Makoto’s balls are so full, so heavy and straining, just like his wet, dripping cock. It makes and Haruka wants to push Makoto down, push him down and fuck him until he's coming, spraying the both of them.

But as much as Haruka wants to do that, he knows that isn’t what Makoto needs right now. It would undo all the progress achieved in their training so far.

Letting go of the collar, Haruka gives Makoto a moment to draw in a shaky breath before slamming back into the brunet's mouth, fully sheathing his cock and then pulling out and slamming it in again. Makoto moans loudly around him and Haruka keeps thrusting, digging his hands into Makoto’s hair and pulling until he sees tears streaming down his boyfriend’s face. He relents in his hold a little, but keeps up the rapid pace until he feels his cock pulse. With a final thrust, he comes, allowing Makoto to swallow greedily around him. The brunet alternates between suckling and licking as he drinks up Haruka’s cum, and some of it escapes his mouth, dribbling down his chin and pooling at the reddened dip of his neck.

Haruka studies it briefly, enjoying the way Makoto's face and neck look covered with his cum. He reaches out and touches it, smears it along the fresh paths of tears that are prominent on Makoto’s flushed cheeks. “Good boy.” Makoto blinks up at him, and it is then that Haruka looks directly at him, issuing the order that Makoto has been waiting to hear since they began.

“Get on the bed. I want you on your hands and knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Present-tense. 
> 
> I will try to post up another drabble for Haru's birthday.


	8. you leave me breathless (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 7. Part 3/3.
> 
> I remember seeing this a while back:  
> http://manedsharks.tumblr.com/post/78823562446/someone-will-be-sore-for-a-few-days
> 
> And I'm pretty sure this collection was inspired from it quite a bit. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really can't explain this to you....

As soon as Haruka issued the order, Makoto obediently moved to the bed. He settled into the middle of the mattress, arched his back and spread his legs. He knew that Haruka liked it when he was on display like this, and the brunet felt a sort of thrill run down his spine as he spread his legs wider, wide enough so that Haruka could see his cock, dripping and straining against his stomach. A testament to how much he wanted and desired Haruka.

Daring a glance over his shoulder, Makoto could see Haruka gazing at him appreciatively, his eyes following the curve of Makoto’s ass and going lower. The longer his boyfriend stared at him, the harder Makoto became, until his body was quivering and shaking, willing for Haruka to just reach out and touch him. To take him over completely.

“Patience,” Haruka reminded him in a cool tone, but allowed the faintest smile to curl his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s legs tremble eagerly. He crossed over to kneel behind Makoto on the bed, and dipped his fingers under the base of the tail, experimentally prodding and pushing at the slick, swollen rim. Makoto had already been lubed and stretched to accommodate the plug, but Haruka would have to stretch him further if Makoto were to take his cock too.

“Don’t clamp up,” he instructed, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed. He coated Makoto’s entrance lightly again with his thumb and then slicked his fingers, pushing them in -one by one- alongside the plug.

For a while, Makoto kept his body still, only letting out a few soft grunts before his face grew flushed again. His cries became more desperate the longer Haruka’s fingers worked, stretching him, spreading him open and grinding the plug against his insides. It brushed against his prostate several times and Makoto couldn’t stop his legs from shaking or his hips from jerking forward on their own. He was even pushing back onto Haruka’s fingers, and his shaky, abrupt movements caused the dog tail to flare up, sweeping across his lower back.

Soon, he was nothing more than a blubbering mess, crying and wantonly humping into the mattress with such a fierce need, unable to cum from just the friction of his cock sliding against the sheets alone. Makoto couldn’t cum unless he was fucked. Fucked with more than just the plug and Haruka’s fingers.

That was how Haruka had trained him to be.

“Such a good boy, Makoto,” Haruka said, running his free hand down Makoto’s spine. “You’ve been so good. Are you ready for me to fuck you now?” he asked, enjoying the soft, trembling sigh the brunet made when he traced his hand lower, following along the prominent lines of Makoto’s dimples of Venus until he reached the swell of the brunet’s ass. The fingers of Haruka’s other hand were still inside him, rubbing deliciously.

“Yes,” Makoto pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Haruka again. His green eyes were hazy with lust, and red from crying, but his voice was clear. “Please, I need it.” He bucked his hips, pushing back against both Haruka’s hand and fingers. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Haruka made him wait a moment more.

“Shush, Makoto,” Haruka soothed, holding him still. He dropped a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder, withdrawing his fingers long enough to take hold of his cock and push the head into Makoto’s softened hole. “It’s alright. I’m going to take care of you now,” he said, continuing to press it in with a firm and steady pressure. “Relax,” he cooed, and Makoto lurched forward, head tossing as he fought against the urge to bear down around it. Haruka’s cock continued to slip in, going so deep that Makoto was grabbing and clutching at the bedsheets desperately, crying and drooling as his insides were split open, burning. He gaped, gasping loudly and blinked unseeingly at the wall. The pressure in his chest felt so tight that Makoto briefly feared he might faint.

After waiting a moment, Haruka settled in closer behind him with a loud groan, crouching down enough to brace his legs on either side of Makoto’s. His pelvis bumped against his boyfriend’s ass, and Makoto threw his head back, shifting on all fours like a restless horse.

Then Makoto felt Haruka move, first drawing out slowly, and then faster, until they were moving together. Each time Haruka slammed into him, Makoto cried out, melting and submitting to pleasure and soon his voice was lost, strangled and rasping as he begged and pleaded for Haruka to fuck him harder.

In his delirium, Makoto was vaguely aware of Haruka reaching over him to push aside the pillows and pull out a small, hand-held remote. He heard a soft shuffling from behind him and then suddenly the plug inside him began to thrum, buzzing and pulsating, making him shudder and scream. Haruka grabbed the base of the plug and worked it in and out so that it alternated with his own brutal pace. Makoto could feel each vibrating, plastic bump drag harshly against his hole, right next to where Haruka was pounding into him.

Makoto writhed and moaned on the bed, his vision blinking in and out between the vibrating and the thrusting. He was going crazy, unable to distinguish his own thoughts from the heat building up inside him. He couldn’t think anymore, could only _feel_ , and when Haruka’s hand slipped around, stroking at his weeping cock, fondling, and squeezing...it was then that Makoto finally let go.

He came hard, his body practically wilting as he slumped forward, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was Haruka’s hands supporting him, hiking his ass up and his boyfriend continuing to fuck into him desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!
> 
> Edit: There will be one more part in addition to the other three. I promised someone some aftercare. And I still plan to post a special drabble for Haru's birthday.


	9. 'cause you, you're one of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s fine. We leave for university soon and the next time my birthday rolls around, we’ll be in Tokyo,” Haruka reminded him, expression completely smug. “The pool there will be much bigger.” He punctuated the last word with an upward thrust of his hips, and Makoto squirmed when he could feel their erections brush against each other under the water. “Besides, I didn’t complain when you begged me to wear the cat ears for your birthday,” he added, reaching down to take hold of Makoto’s cock and giving it a tight squeeze. “Or when you asked me to go as far as to insert the tail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Haru's birthday celebration~ He gets his two baes, water and mako~
> 
> You can thank chocmint-trash @ tumblr for fixing my errors. Thank you, friend!

Makoto didn’t know why he had agreed to this. Really, it was such a foolish idea now that he thought about it. In fact, this situation was entirely Haruka’s fault. If it hadn’t been for his boyfriend’s request, then they wouldn’t be here at all. But it was the only thing that Haruka had said he wanted for his birthday and Makoto couldn’t find a reason to deny him - not when his boyfriend had dangled a spare key to the pool gate right in front of him, whispering suggestively about how good Makoto looked when he was naked and wet.

His parents hadn’t even batted an eye when he had asked to spend the night at Haruka’s, and within minutes of dropping off his overnight bag, they’d grabbed their sports jackets, stuffed a few towels into a gym bag, and followed through with their plan to break into the school after hours. Makoto had his doubts that their plan would go through so smoothly, despite Haruka’s constant reassurances. But when they didn’t run into a single security guard, and when Haruka unlocked the gate without any trouble, Makoto re-evaluated his thoughts, considering that after tonight, they’d have one last, sweet memory of Iwatobi before they went off to college together.

Shucking off his boxers and tossing them onto the lounge chairs, Makoto followed after Haruka in high spirits. However, as he settled into the pool, the thrill of their romantic escapade began to fade the moment he realized just how dark the pool was at night and how uncomfortable the grainy concrete of the pool wall felt scraping against his bare backsides.

“Next year, we’re not doing it in the Swim Club pool,” he said, hunching his shoulders so that the wall ledge didn’t jab into his neck.

“That’s fine. We leave for university soon and the next time my birthday rolls around, we’ll be in Tokyo,” Haruka reminded him, expression completely smug. “The pool there will be much _bigger_.” He punctuated the last word with an upward thrust of his hips, and Makoto squirmed when he could feel their erections brush against each other under the water. “Besides, I didn’t complain when you begged me to wear the cat ears for _your_ birthday,” he supplied further, reaching down to take hold of Makoto’s cock and giving it a tight squeeze. “Or when you asked me to go as far as to insert the tail.”

“Th-That...” Makoto tried, face flushing and voice straining at both the memory and the way Haruka’s hand began to slide up and down his length, “…was _different_ ,” he finished, shifting to spread his legs wider when Haruka pressed closer. Haruka's knees bumped against his legs and Makoto sank down a little in the water so Haruka could prop an arm over his shoulder for better leverage. “This is crazy.” He shivered, noting that the skin along his shoulders were starting to break out with goosebumps. “And cold,” he added with a particularly loud sniff.

Haruka leaned forward and mouthed along the hollow of Makoto’s throat, suckling lightly before tracing over it with his tongue. “I was right though,” he said, angling his head to press a kiss behind Makoto’s ear, causing the brunet to moan. “You do look good naked and wet.”

“Haru,” Makoto groaned, his head spinning when Haruka released his cock and pressed a hand against the inside of his thigh. “I just hope that Nagisa and Rei didn’t have the same idea. They have the only other key, aside from Amakata-sensei and the school janitor.”

Haruka snorted, and though he wasn’t outright smiling, Makoto could detect hints of humor dancing in his eyes. “What if they do?” he asked, maneuvering one of Makoto’s legs so that it curled around his waist.

"I-I don’t know what we’d do. I guess there’d be no reasonable explanation if they caught us,” Makoto admitted, arching against the wall so that he could maintain his balance as he stood on one leg.

“They’re already aware that we’re together and they’d draw their own conclusions after seeing our clothes on the chairs,” Haruka considered. He inched closer, enough that Makoto could feel the swell of his cock as it slid against his sack and nudged its way further in-between his legs.

Makoto’s shoulders tensed, his breathing becoming heavy as he licked his lips in anticipation. “As long as we don't get caught,” he said, daring to glance over at Haruka despite his burning complexion.

Haruka’s eyes were suddenly dark, hungry; and Makoto could only look back at him, immersed as the sound of his own heartbeat vibrated in his head. In an instant, Haruka surged forward, making the water slosh around them and splash lightly onto their arms and chests. He pressed their lips together, growling, and tightened his hold on Makoto’s leg. Makoto could feel the heat from Haruka’s body seep into his own and when their tongues met, he braced himself against the wall again, relishing the way his cock was now deliciously trapped between their stomachs.

They were lucky that none of the passing security guards noticed the rhythmic sound of water slapping against the pool wall. They were even _luckier_ that no one spotted them when they decided to move to the lounge chairs for further celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Aaaaand needless to say, Makoto was more receptive to the topic of ‘pool sex’ going forward. Sorry it's so short and sorry there's no continuation of it. BECAUSE LOUNGE CHAIRS. I just really wanted to post up something before I went out of town. To be honest though, I am sad that there's no dog!mako or catboy!haru in this one. 
> 
> See y'all next time!
> 
> Edit: "backstroke for days", people.


	10. you do to me so well (full, ext. version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to have the right kind of touch.

“My boyfriend’s a beast,” Makoto laments, grunting softly as Haruka slowly pulls out. It’s embarrassing how responsive his body has become to this sort of thing. He can feel his hole puckering and sucking at the head of Haruka’s cock as it slips out, and it’s almost as if his body is trying to prolong the sensation and keep him there. His body doesn’t stop its unreasonable reactions after they’ve separated either. Sometimes he’ll feel an odd ache afterward, followed by a strange emptiness that he can’t explain. But he’d rather pass those feelings off to his silly, love-struck heart than voice any of them out loud. If Haruka ever knew, Makoto would never be able to live it down, nor would he be let out of the house for a while. Not if he said anything to encourage Haruka’s ravenous, sexual appetite. Previous experience has taught him that.

He feels more than sees Haruka’s chest pressing against his own, their nipples catching and rubbing together briefly as Haruka slinks down enough to kiss Makoto, licking fully into his mouth. Hands glide over his heated skin, past his shoulders and down to his waist, kneading at his tender hips. A regular part of their post-coital ritual and it feels nice, it feels good. Relaxing him enough that Makoto heaves a helpless sigh as he wills himself to relax, even as he remains a bit miffed at his overzealous boyfriend.

“Sorry,” comes the monotone reply and now that they aren’t connected, Makoto shivers at the wet slide of Haruka’s cum seeping out of his loosened hole and down his leg. Those hands massaging his hips stealthily shift down further, so slowly that Makoto doesn’t notice what Haruka’s doing until they’re practically dipping into the cleft of his ass, rubbing at the rim of his swollen hole, opening him up further and Makoto lets out a wail as more cum drips out from him, wetting the sheets.

“You!” Makoto flusters, half turning in the bed in order to free his arms enough to swat exasperatedly at his boyfriend. “You’re not sorry at all!” he scolds, aware of the hardening appendage that is blatantly humping against his thigh. He frowns, raises his hand, but his movements are too jerky, too sluggish, and Haruka catches it easily. He curls his hand around Makoto’s own, mouthing over each of the fingers with little nips and licks.

“Sorry,” is the only excuse Haruka offers, dragging his tongue along Makoto’s index finger and sucking at the tip in a way that leaves Makoto mesmerized, his eyes glazing over as he watches the entire act. Pleased with his distraction, Haruka takes advantage of the moment and backs up, grabs the taller boy’s legs, and hoists them up so that Makoto’s lower body is now suspended off the bed.

“You’re impossible,” Makoto grouses, letting his head fall back onto the sheets in defeat. He rubs his hands over his face with a sigh, but otherwise doesn’t protest as Haruka guides his legs further up, arranging them so that Makoto’s practically being bent in half.

“You like it,” Haruka tells him, silencing any further complaints with a knowing glance. Haruka is the only one who can do this. He’s always been the one who could brush aside Makoto’s insecurities and dive deep enough to decipher how the brunet is really feeling. But it’s always been like that for them, after all, and even now, Haruka can see the desperation and longing beyond the prickling of his skin and his flushing face. “Someone else seems to like it too,” Haruka says and Makoto blanches when he follows the downward slant of his boyfriend’s eyes and sees his traitorous erection straining against his stomach, bobbing up with each shift of his hips; saluting them, tall and proud.

Makoto is so embarrassed he could die, but Haruka’s hold on his legs tighten, not allowing him to wallow in shame for long, and soon he’s being spread open; his ass and pretty pink hole on full display. The first instinct he has is to close his legs, but Haruka’s hands are clamped too tightly for him to do more than shift and whine. Several complaints come to mind, dancing along the edge of his tongue, but before Makoto can voice any of them, he notices the strange and hungry look Haruka is giving him now. How he’s staring down at Makoto like he wants to devour everything in sight.

Makoto doesn’t know what Haruka plans to do, but he sees those blue eyes flash with some kind of resolve, and the only warning he gets is Haruka licking his lips once before dragging a hot, wet tongue between his legs and up the veiny underside of his cock.

Makoto lurches at the sensation, his hips bucking and legs straining against Haruka’s hold. His mouth hangs open, but he’s unable to form a sound, even as drool pools in his mouth and spills over his lips and onto his chin. His response evidently pleases Haruka because the other boy only waits a second longer before licking Makoto again, watching smugly as the brunet cries out.

“See? You like it,” Haruka’s voice carries a teasing, satisfied lit to it and Makoto just stares up at him, swallowing hard as his composure shatters, surrendering to desire. His cock feels so heavy against his stomach, swollen red and leaking, and his chest heaves with every breath he takes. He can’t pretend that he’s still in control of himself anymore, not with Haruka’s face so close to his cock and that mouth hovering just a few inches above his hole.

“Please,” he begs, clutching the sheets tightly above his head, and desperately trying to spread his legs wider, because he can’t stand this _waiting_ anymore. Not when he knows how good it’ll feel to have Haruka’s mouth on him again, opening him up with his tongue and the thought of that already has him broken and completely gone. It’s all he can do to whimper helplessly, his thighs twitching and his mouth trembling as needy tears form at the corners of his eyes. They bubble and slip onto his lashes, but he doesn’t bother wiping them away. Instead, he lifts his chin so that they fall and glide down his face, highlighting his flushed cheeks as he stares up at Haruka beseechingly.

“Please,” he implores, voice straining as he readily thrusts his hips up. The position of his body makes it a little difficult to breathe each time and his stomach clenches in protest at the odd angle. When he lets himself fall back onto the bed his breathing is strained and winded and he pants loudly, trying to suck in more air into his lungs. “Please, I-I need it,” he gasps out, giving one last push up, so close to Haruka’s face that he can feel the other boy breathing against his hole, his opening clenching and twitching in response as he lets out a long, frustrated moan.

At that, Haruka finally moves, gaze trained on Makoto as he ducks his head down to suck at the ring of his boyfriend’s entrance before probing deeper with his tongue. Makoto is loose enough from the stretching of their earlier activities for Haruka to slide all the way in and he wiggles his tongue around, catching leftover traces of his own cum, before beginning a steady, thrusting rhythm.

It isn’t long before Makoto is crying and writhing on the bed, his head thrashing wildly each time Haruka’s tongue plunges deeper inside him. He’s begging and whimpering, asking for _more, more_ , as he remains on the edge of orgasm. Promises and filth continue to rush out of his wanton mouth like rain and Haruka feels an answering heat settle in his groin, his own dick throbbing when he sees the way Makoto’s cock is bobbing and twitching in the air. It looks so full and swollen, the tip drooling enough to drip and smear unabashedly onto Makoto’s stomach. Haruka wants to taste that too, wants to take it in his mouth and swallow until Makoto screams.

And he will, soon. He’ll do all that he likes to Makoto tonight, taking his sweet time, cherishing and treasuring every inch of the brunet's body as it deserves. He’ll make Makoto come, again and again, until his boyfriend can only moan his name helplessly, body pliable and wrecked, and completely _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between writing more bottom!mako or including some exciting bottom!haru.


	11. you've really got me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is the only one who can give Makoto what he craves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aiasaka. <3

“That’s two times, Makoto,” Haruka says again, taking a moment to admire the fresh spurt of cum that is dribbling onto Makoto’s stomach and chest. He reaches forward, dips two fingers into it and smears it around, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend looking wrecked and lovely, covered in his own cum. “Let’s try for a third,” he adds, languidly licking his fingers clean and then he’s moving again, clamping his hands onto Makoto’s waist, and pulling the brunet back onto his cock.

The implication of his words isn’t lost on Makoto, and the brunet finds his attention snapping back to the present. He feels mild panic as the head of Haruka’s cock begins pushing past the swollen rim of his hole. _He’s not serious, is he?_ Makoto wonders, using the little strength he has to lift his head and try to reason with his boyfriend.

“Haru I- There’s no way- I can’t!” he tries, because it’s clearly impossible. There’s no way he can come anymore after all they’ve done already.

“You can,” Haru insists, pulling one of Makoto’s legs up and hooking it over his shoulder, coincidentally opening him up even more when the brunet tries to twist his hips away in a last ditch effort of resistance.

“And you will,” he promises, smirking boldly when he pushes forward and catches the sound of Makoto’s breath hitching. Haruka’s cock is fully in him now, filling him up all the way to the base, and pressing insistently against his prostate. Makoto’s body is still buzzing from his last orgasm and it’s so much all at once that Makoto can’t help it. Can’t help the way he cries out and how his body jerks when Haruka starts fucking him into the mattress.

Every sensation is just too much, from the way Haruka’s cock is stretching him, molding his insides, to the way that his heated skin tingles when his body brushes against the sheets. It feels so good and intense. So intense that it _hurts_ and Makoto realizes that the longer he feels it, the more he begins to crave it. It’s as if he’s slowly becoming addicted to the unrelenting, painful ache he feels inside and at one point, he’s sure he’s about to lose his mind.

Perhaps he should feel some kind of shame from the way his body positively reacts to it, but he can’t find it in himself to care or think about it now. He’s more concerned with the way his hips seem to be moving on their own, snapping up on instinct each time Haruka drags his cock out and then suddenly thrusts back inside.

He’s spiraling out of control and when Haruka pauses a second more, before setting the pace again, Makoto understands that’s exactly what Haruka wants. He wants to push Makoto’s limits, push him to the brink. And all Makoto can do is sob and beg, beg for more, anything and everything, until Haruka finally decides to bring this agonizing pleasure to an end.

But ending it is not what Haruka plans to do. At least, _not yet_. Not when he can still draw it out a little longer, to the point that Makoto can only scream and blubber mindlessly, his voice hoarse and broken as he begs Haruka to keep fucking him all night long.

So when Haruka sees that Makoto’s cock is starting to twitch back to life, he decides to act. He reaches for it and begins slowly fisting it to full-hardness, giving it an occasional stroke every few seconds in time with his shallow thrusts. The additional stimulation affects Makoto right away. He’s shaking and wailing, panting and sobbing out moans for Haruka _to please, hurry, please give me more_. But Haruka doesn’t allow himself to be swayed by Makoto’s sweet cries, not when it’s obvious that his plan is working and his boyfriend is slowly but surely falling over the edge.

It’s still much too soon now and Haruka thinks that Makoto can be pushed a little more. Because as much as he wants to see Makoto gasping and arching off the bed with his climax, he also wants to tease him and make him _cry_. Just a little more, and if Makoto can hold on through it all, then and only then, will Haruka finally let him come.


	12. cat got your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the nsfw makoharu week 2015 event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to right_meow for betaing. <3

Makoto didn't know what to think when he first agreed to housesit for the Nanase family. He imagined it would just be a weekend job that he could use to earn some extra pocket money. A simple job with no hassle, no difficulties, and he already had a variety of ideas for what he could use his pay toward. Something fun, like seeing a movie, or treating his siblings while out on a family shopping errand.

Before they left, the Nanase family had instructed Makoto to use what he needed from the fridge and freezer, to water the plants occasionally, and to watch over the family's cat hybrid companion so he wouldn’t be lonely while they were away. It seemed simple enough when he agreed, so he accepted the house keys and waved them off gladly. What could go wrong, after all? The cat boy had been a little shy when they’d first been introduced, allusive and reluctant to his attempts at conversation, but they’d gotten along well over dinner when Haruka suddenly offered to help Makoto with heating up the leftovers. They even spent some time chatting afterward over tea before Haruka mentioned that it was nearing time for bed.

Now that he had gotten Haruka to open up to him a little, Makoto felt no reservations as he agreed, bidding the cat boy goodnight, and dutifully laid out the spare futon in the living room, relaxed and ready for sleep.

When Makoto had closed his eyes, he expected to wake the next morning, rested and refreshed, ready to plan some fun things to do together with Haruka in order to pass the time. Never did he expect to wake up, feeling restless in the middle of the night, only to look down and see a naked Haruka sucking on his cock. It was so shocking that he almost couldn’t believe it. But there was no denying the very real, very naked, and very alluring view of the companion kneeling between Makoto’s legs now, with his lips wrapped wide around the head and slurping up all the precum that had leaked out.

Makoto considered that he should have felt scandalized and even upset that Haruka had helped himself to the other’s body, touching the brunet in such a way that was _clearly wrong_. Boys weren’t supposed to be doing something like this to each other. Even if Makoto couldn’t deny that if felt good—that he wanted more. But he was so confused: both his head and his heart were completely at odds with one another.

He knew that he should do something, considering that the Nanase family was counting on him to be the reliable young man they believed him to be. And if he were a stronger man, he would have pushed Haruka aside, straightened his clothing, and immediately called the Nanase family to notify them of the incident. But when Haruka slowly dragged his mouth off of Makoto’s cock, and their eyes met, all of Makoto’s intentions of doing _the right thing_ flew away.

He was immediately overwhelmed by desire. He wanted to reach out and drag the other boy up into his arms, give in to the feelings and obvious attraction he had pushed aside. Feelings that had been steadily growing since the moment they first met. But more importantly, he wanted to discover how soft Haruka’s silky hair would feel beneath his fingertips. He wanted to see how that smooth, pale skin would look when flushed and aroused— _flushed and aroused because of him._

But those discoveries would have to wait for later. Haruka still wasn’t finished with him yet.

“You’re awake,” Haruka acknowledged, watching him carefully. His head was tilted to the side, his shoulders tense, and his cat ears were tipped up warily. As if he was curious to see whether or not Makoto would request for him to continue or if the other boy would reject him completely and bolt from the room in shock.

When Makoto did neither of those things, Haruka visibly relaxed and released the other boy’s cock. He didn’t move away though. He just moved closer, Makoto’s passive stance encouraging him, and gave the brunet’s thigh a comforting squeeze.

“I’m glad you’re awake now,” Haruka confessed, speaking to him in a soft tone. Though he had moved closer, he was still obviously lounging across the brunet’s lower body. His mouth still dangerously close to Makoto’s cock and the brunet decided to sit up a little, thinking his moving around would discourage Haruka into remaining on top of him. But the cat boy only resettled himself back into Makoto’s lap again, and this time, his mouth was even closer. So close that Makoto could feel the warm puffs of air brush against the head of his cock each time that Haruka spoke. It made him shiver uncontrollably.

“This way, I won’t be left to my own devices while I’m in heat,” the cat boy added—his last word catching Makoto’s full attention. _Heat…he couldn’t be…_

 “You’re in heat?” Makoto asked distractedly, his eyebrows drawing together from his confusion. They had only covered a small portion of Companion Hybrid physiology in school, but he remembered the teacher associating heats with _females_. Not alluring, naked, _male_ cat boys that snuck into futons. But he was quickly learning that all things could be possible with Haruka. Except, there was still one thing he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around…

“Why didn’t you say anything before your family left?” Makoto asked, realizing that Haruka must have known he was nearing his heat. He must have sensed it somehow, if he clearly knew he was having it _now_.

“They’d only cancel their trip and keep me locked up in the house until it passed. When I noticed it starting, I had intended to tell them…but then I saw you,” Haruka confided with a shrug of his shoulder as he looked back at Makoto again.His mouth curved, giving the illusion of a smile, and the brunet swore he’d give anything and everything if he could see a real smile on that face. “I wanted you, and after spending time with you, I noticed that you seemed to want me too.”

Makoto’s mouth fell open from surprise at being found out. This whole time, he had thought that his admiring glances had gone unnoticed by the other boy. But it would seem that Haruka had picked up on Makoto’s feelings and decided to take the initiative. Even at the risk that he could be wrong. It only endeared Haruka to him more.

“Well,” Haruka started, obviously growing impatient with the silence that had lapsed between them. Makoto suddenly noticed that the hand on his thigh was moving up, rubbing teasingly close to his bare groin for a moment, only to swoop back down. “Do you still want me?” Haruka asked, and Makoto could tell that he was enjoying this. He could see it in the way those blue eyes sparkled each time Makoto’s body tensed in anticipation of having his cock touched.

Though knowing this didn’t change the fact that he still wanted it so much. The need to feel that way again, to have Haruka touch him…Those were the only thoughts running through his head now. He’d never felt such a fierce desire for anyone before, and he was sure that if the cat boy didn’t touch him soon, he’d go crazy. “Yes…” Makoto pleaded, shaking his head jerkily in affirmation. If only to further convince Haruka, should his begging not be enough. “Yes, please…I want you.”

“Good, because I have no intention of letting you go,” Haruka promised in a low, intentional voice. “Not when I have you like this.” He reached down and squeezed the brunet’s cock at the base possessively, relishing the aroused, frustrated whine that came in response. Haruka only let his hand fall away from Makoto’s cock once he was able to guide it back into his mouth again.

The feeling of wet heat surrounding him all at once made Makoto gasp. His cock had been engulfed all the way to the hilt, and he could feel Haruka’s throat squeezing around him, making him whimper. If it weren’t for the hands fisted in his night shirt, Makoto might not have been able to stop himself from coming altogether.

But he wasn’t able to think about that. Not when Haruka swallowed one more time around his cock, nearly forcing Makoto to rip his shirt in two, before pulling off just enough to wrap his fingers around the base. Once he resettled, Haruka gave a few firm strokes as he worked his mouth around Makoto’s member, exploring. His torturous attentions prompting various sounds and reactions from Makoto that the brunet himself didn’t realize he could make.

“Haruka, please,” Makoto pleaded, shaking his head restlessly in an attempt to think through what he wanted to say. His face and body all felt so hot. So hot and sweaty, and the heat building up in his stomach was becoming too much. He needed to come. He needed to let go. Because holding it in any longer would just be plain agony. “I’m close,” he groaned, prompting Haruka to answer with an understanding hum as he sheathed Makoto’s cock completely and began thrusting and sucking with renewed vigor. Combined with onslaught of sensations and the quick change in pace, Makoto felt the last trace of his restraint break.

Fists clutching into Haruka’s hair, Makoto came—shooting hard into the back of his companion’s mouth.

He was vaguely aware of Haruka drinking him, his tongue pressing up to lap at the slit with each swallow. But despite his companion’s enthusiastic efforts, some of Makoto’s cum still managed to spill past his lips, trailing down to where those slim fingers were still steadily pumping the brunet’s shaft, milking the rest of his orgasm out of him.

Haruka continued to fondle and suck even after Makoto was spent, causing the brunet’s legs to start to spasm from oversensitivity. It soon became too much for Makoto and when the cat boy heard the other’s desperate cry, Haruka finally took pity on him and withdrew.

The companion sat up, remaining close as he waited for Makoto to recover. A broad smirk crossed his face from seeing Makoto looking incredibly sated as he reclined back on the futon.  

“My family hired you for the entire weekend, correct?” Haruka asked conversely, curling his hand in way that resembled a cat’s paw in order to lick the wet cum staining his fingers.

Seeing that wet, pink tongue trailing slowly over each digit did strange things to Makoto’s brain. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was some kind of worker’s comp that could make up for that. But apparently, Haruka hadn’t intended for his question to be taken rhetorically, because he frowned after Makoto didn’t reply right away and asked again—this time with a voice that came across more demanding as he impatiently bared his sharp, feline-like teeth.

“Well. Did they?”

“Y-yeah,” Makoto eventually managed to gasp out, struggling to stay up to speed despite his dazed, tired mind. He felt so boneless and muddled after his release, like he could just sink into the futon and drift off if he closed his eyes long enough. And with such strange events having happened, it was no wonder that he didn’t immediately notice that Haruka had crept closer, causing him to almost fall off the bed once he realized that the cat boy was practically sitting in his lap.

Pleased at finally gaining Makoto’s attention, Haruka began insistently nuzzling his face against the brunet’s. He rubbed their faces and noses together several times and slid his hands boldly up Makoto’s night shirt to paw at the other boy’s stomach and chest, occasionally grazing the tanned skin with his blunt nails.

It all felt so good, so nice, and Makoto could swear that he heard Haruka _purring_ when he began to reciprocate the touches, running his calloused hands gently over that smooth, warm skin, in an attempt to return the pleasure he was given in kind.

But before he could do more than briefly slide his hands up along Haruka’s sides, the cat boy sat back, staring Makoto down with a whimsical look. Makoto didn’t think it was fair that someone so beautiful and confident could so easily command his attention. But that’s exactly what Haruka had done. And judging by the way his blue eyes glittered and how those cat ears twitched in time with each slow, swish of that long, dark tail...It seemed that Haruka knew it too. Makoto realized then that it was inevitable.  Perhaps it had even started the moment they met.

Though regardless of when it happened, there was certainly no sense in denying that Haruka now had Makoto wrapped around his finger. Knowing this left Makoto feeling both thrilled and anxious at the same time.

“Then you better get back to work,” Haruka told him quietly, pulling himself closer and effectively letting Makoto feel his straining and neglected erection as it bumped against his stomach. The feeling must have been too much for Haruka’s anxious and overheated body, because his hips twitched reflexively for a moment before he then began grinding insistently in Makoto’s lap, creating a renewed interest in the brunet’s own cock.

“It’s your job to take care of me now,” the boy continued on, licking his lips as he leaned forward to brace his weight on his knees and reveal his twitching hole. Being a hybrid companion and in heat had its benefits, because Haruka’s hole was already slick and wet, swollen and aching, catching Makoto’s attention even before the cat boy had reached around to take hold of his cock.

“What we did just now wasn’t enough. I’m still _hungry_ for more,” was the last thing Haruka said as he took hold of Makoto’s cock and pressed it against his waiting hole. Neither of them were prepared for the gratified moans they both let out as soon as Haruka pushed down…

~

A few days later, Makoto received a call from the Nanase family, thanking him again for taking such good care of their companion. They were so pleased in fact, that they offered him a tip for all his hard work. And then…they said something else.

Apparently, Haruka had personally requested for Makoto to housesit again the next time they were out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru bottoms from the top on this one. I see it as a valid compromise of bottom!haru...


End file.
